I'm Yours
by Aiko-chan02
Summary: El había sido su mentor/hermano/padre/amigo/enemigo, pero después de tanto tiempo no puede ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona. Ya no más. "Ya no soy un niño, Arthur…, sino el hombre que desea ser tuyo y tú de él" USA x UK


**Disclaimer:**Hetalia:Axis Powers no me pertenece, todos los derechos recaen en un gran mangaka llamado _**Himaruya Hidekazu.**_Lo único mío en esto es el One-Shot y la idea.

**Summary: **El había sido su mentor/hermano/padre/amigo/enemigo, pero después de tanto tiempo no puede ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona. Ya no más. "Ya no soy un niño, Arthur…, sino el hombre que desea ser tuyo y tú de él" USA x UK

**Aclaraciones: **Después de haberme leído Hetalia, ver el anime, ponerme a escuchar canciones, y ver un millón de imágenes se me ha ocurrido esto. ¡Gente (Minna-san), esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon…sean piadosos con mi persona! Sí, ni siquiera he escrito Lemon con personajes de sexos diferentes, así que esta es mi _primera vez_!

**I'm Yours**

_Te pertenezco, y tú me perteneces a mí. _

Otra reunión más sin sentido para las naciones que se reunían en el congreso. Ninguna solución viable para la perdida de fondos en diversos campos bancarios en las naciones de Asia Medio se había elegido en esas horas dentro de aquella enorme sala...hasta hace unos momentos..

El representante de Estados Unidos, Alfred, se encontraba riéndose escandalosamente de algo que había comentado hace un rato una de la naciones Europeas, vaya que había causado una gran impresión en el rubio, porque este no pensaba callarse.

-¡Cállate, campesino!- gruño el representante de Inglaterra, Arthur, frunciendo sus muy pobladas cejas- ¿Qué clase de insolencia es esa? ¿¡Cómo osas burlarte de un superior!- bramo encolerizado, mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa, sacudiéndola.  
>-¡Lo-Lo siento, Arthur, pe-pero, diciéndome que campanita te acaba de decir una buena solución para resolver este problema es-es algo RÍDICULO!- nuevamente una enorme y estruendosa carcajada se escucho en la sala de juntas. Las mejillas pálidas del inglés empezaron a tornarse de un color rojizo producto de la cólera y la vergüenza contenida...principalmente cólera.<br>-Moi Chéri, no tienes que sentirte tan mal, de todos modos no creo que nadie crea sobre que veas hadas y criaturas fantásticas… sin ofender, claro- El francés sonrió de forma burlesca hacia el inglés.  
>-¡Cierra la boca, maldito Frog! -los dientes del ojiverde rechinaron dentro de su boca cuando este apretó su mandíbula, estaba a punto de estallar. -"Calma, Arthur, no te exaltes, es solamente un campesino y un idiota amante del vino. Sí, vamos eres un caballero Inglés, la alta alcurnia, ellos no son nada..."<br>-Arthur-san tiene que calmarse...- La voz calmada del japonés se hizo escuchar en la sala- No creo que sea una buena forma de actuar en esta situación.  
>-Kiku tiene razón, Opio, si no te calmas...-el representante de China quedo callado por una mirada helada de parte del britanico.- No era para que me mires así, aru...~<br>-¡Estoy calmado, no sé para que todos ustedes me dicen que me calme cuando estoy perfectamente bien!- su voz había salido más como un bramido, o una especie de gruñido.  
>-Inglaterra estás perdiendo los estribos, sugiero que te calmes.-El alemán le mando una mirada de advertencia al Inglés- Aun no puedo creer que en todas las reuniones terminen en lo mismo…, además ya estas asustando a Feliciano.- En su asiento de alado se encontraba un cohibido y asustado Italiano que trataba de no sacar de casillas a un muy enfadado británico.<br>-Ve~ Arthur da miedo  
>- ¿Más miedo que yo?- El ruso había hecho participe dentro de la pequeña discusión, cosa que ya era costumbre.<br>- General helado, tu eres el ser más temible sobre la tierra, pero en estos momentos el inglesito te ha quitado el puesto...además se ve jodidamente bien enfadado~- Francis sonrió maliciosamente hacia el inglés que no pudo más que gruñirle.  
>-Oh, vamos, Anglaterra, no es para tanto.- La mano de Alfred había terminando en el hombro del inglés- teniendo en cuenta todos los años, y siglos que has vivido, puede que en uno de ellos hayas llegado a perder la cabeza. Eso llegaría a explicar tu problema con la realidad…<p>

Un manotazo se hizo escuchar en la sala. La mano del oji azul había sido bruscamente apartada por la mano del inglés, sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.- su voz había sido sería y fría, extremadamente cortante, su paciencia había llegado a su límite.-Estoy harto de tus tonterías, de tus momentos infantiles, de tus comentarios sin sentido, de tus momentos de estupidez...- sus ojos verdes miraron despectivamente al representante de Estados unidos- no puedo creer que aun mantengas esa actitud, aun sigues siendo el niño molesto que siempre se escondía entre mis piernas y lloraba cada vez que caía. - los ojos del americano se opacaron, y su expresión acostumbradamente alegre se perdió- Sigues siendo un niño, América...- Y ahí supo Alfred que había tocado fondo, de solo escuchar como la voz de Inglaterra cortaba el aire como si de un cuchillo se tratarse. Arthur se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todas las naciones de la sala- Esta reunión ha acabado yo no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

Por primera vez en años el americano había quedado callado y con un sabor amargo en la garganta...

"Aun eres un niño...niño...niño"

.

Inglaterra se apoyo en una de las paredes del pasillo, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Lo había jodido, y había metido la pata. Sabía que no debió de abrir la boca, sabía que no debía abrirla...pero su autocontrol se había ido al caño, y con ella su título de caballero inglés. ¡Dios, qué diría la reina cuando supiese que se había dejado llevar por el momento!, pero peor aun...había lastimado a Alfred, el lo sabía lo había visto en sus ojos. Se llevo una de sus manos por su cabello, un viejo ademán que había adquirido gracias al norteamericano cada vez que se estresaba o preocupaba.

"Eres un niño, nunca aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo, jamás... ¡Y aun así me pides independencia! ¡Fhe!, tú me necesitas para sobrevivir, América, me necesitas..."

Lo había vuelto a decir, lo había vuelto a hacer, y la misma mirada se había hecho presente en los azules ojos del americano.

"Mi Lord, creo que lo ha vuelto a hacer"

La pequeña criatura alada se poso en su hombro.

-Creo que tienes razón, campanita...lo he vuelto a hacer- suspiro. - Yo no quise...solamente...-la pequeña hada había desaparecido al percatarse de la presencia de alguien.  
>-Nunca quisiste...pero lo hiciste de vuelta, Arthur- El inglés se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del americano desde la otra parte del pasillo, mientras se encaminaba a paso lento hacia el- Siempre me lo has dicho...y no sé qué te ganas tú al recordármelo siempre.- Por primera vez Arthur noto el tono serio del americano, y ahora que lo notaba más de cerca pudo sentir aquella presencia masculina que despedía, y los impresionantes ojos azules que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse ¡Con la sola presencia del oji azul ya había empezado a debilitarse! Odiaba quedarse solo con el americano...siempre se sentía...<p>

"Indefenso"

-Alfred...- la masculina mano había cubierto su boca impidiéndole el habla.  
>-Escúchame primero lo que te tengo que decir antes de que vuelvas a repetirme lo infantil que soy.- El rubio cenizo empezó a temblar ante el toque de la mano sobre sus labios- Pueda que sea infantil, tonto, inmaduro e inclusive estúpido...pero ya no soy un niño, Arthur, ya no más. - la distancia entre el americano y el inglés iba disminuyendo- Ya no soy un niño sino un hombre...- La mano del estadounidense se había apartado de la boca del inglés, pero sus dedos acariciaron los labios de este que se encontraban entre abiertos- Deje hace mucho de ser el niño para ser el hombre que vez ante ti- la distancia se había vuelto casi nula entre ellos y casi sus narices se rozaban, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban uno contra el otro- Deje de ser el niño para volverme el hombre que desea ser tuyo.<p>

Y sucedió. Sus labios se estamparon uno con el otro, por primera vez el inglés quedo quito, inmóvil ante la repentina acción del americano. ¡Por los dioses, Alfred lo estaba besando...y besaba jodidamente bien! Los labios del americano se movieron obligando a Arthur a seguirle el ritmo, volviendo aquel acto tan íntimo entre amantes en una batalla campal de quién lograría tener más terreno. Justo en ese momento un gemido empezó a subir por la garganta de Arthur haciendo que Alfred aprovechara el momento y callara aquel quejido sexual con sus labios, profundizando más el beso mientras adentra su lengua en la boca del británico.

Arthur no hizo más que sorprenderse ¿En qué momento el americano había aprendido a utilizar tan bien la lengua...o en qué momento el había aprendido a besar tan bien? Pero todas esas preguntas quedaron atrás cuando la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, el momento de la separación había llegado. Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran de forma irregular, y la distancia tan corta que tenían entre ellos hacia que se rozaran uno contra el otro.

Las mejillas pálidas del británico se encontraban una vez más sonrojadas, no por la cólera, ni mucho menos por la vergüenza sino por el agite de un beso desenfrenado y lleno de necesidad. Alfred abrió sus ojos y prometió internamente que guardería la expresión del inglés por siempre, una de sus manos fue a la mejilla del británico, acariciando la zona rojiza sintiendo el calor en ellas, y sonrió ¡El había causado que Arthur se sonrojara, había causado que soltara un gemido, y más aun que le correspondiera! Se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Poco a poco los pozos verdes de Arthur hicieron aparición entre sus pestañas negras, teniendo una primera vista del americano que sonreía con una extraña mueca en los labios, parecida a una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad...entonces lo recordó...no estaban en cualquier lugar, ni mucho menos le había otorgado el permiso de hacerlo...se sentía avergonzado y por alguna razón cierta parte de su anatomía estaba causándole problemas

"¡Demonios, esto es tu culpa, Alfred!"

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas al americano. Haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara un poco sorprendido ¿Qué le sucedió? Hace unos momentos estaba tan cooperativo.

-No te me acerques.  
>-Arthur, no puedes hablar enserio- la voz del americano sonaba más a un reproche- No puedes estar hablando en serio, no después de esto.<br>-No fue nada- se paso una de sus manos por los labios, gracias a Dios le había dado la espalda al americano para que no lo notara...aun sentía el calor de sus labios y el cálido sentimiento que sintió al percibir la lengua masculina por sus labios.  
>-Claro que fue algo,-la voz de Alfred había subido una octava más alta- Tu correspondiste al beso.<br>-Ha sido un momento de debilidad.- Si un momento de debilidad que había causado que toda y cada una de sus fibras temblaran. Y que cada una de sus neuronas se fueran a algún lugar muy lejano impidiéndole pensar.  
>-Debilidad...debilidad dices... ¡Tienes una respuesta para todo!- estaba molesto, vaya que lo estaba- Deja de pensar con la mente por una vez por todas, Arthur...<br>-Eso es imposible.  
>-No lo es, y lo sabes...-Alfred tomo los hombros de Arthur y le dio la vuelta. Los ojos verdes se desviaron de él.- Mírame, Arthur, y dime porque correspondiste al beso.<br>-Alfred, para.  
>-Dímelo.<br>-Alfred, detente- se deshizo del agarre del estadounidense- Tengo que irme...aun tengo que prepararme para mañana.  
>-Arthur es...-América había quedado con la palabra en la boca, y el odiaba eso. Frunció el ceño, si el quería ocultarlo obligaría que este lo aceptara.<p>

.

Se lanzo en su cama, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de quitarse el saco. Con una de sus manos de deshizo de la molesta corbata, lanzándola en alguna parte muy lejana de la habitación.

Tuvo un día de locos, y como siempre gracias a un americano de ojos azules. Causante de sus desdichas. Y dichas. Cerró sus ojos recordando el sabor del beso, sabia como él, a café y chocolate. Un toque desgraciadamente amargo con uno mucho más dulce. Como lo era Alfred.

Suspiró, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Si con un solo beso hacia que todo su ser se desconectara y que no hiciera más que temblar como gelatina...no podía imaginar qué pasaría si las manos de aquel americano llegaran a acariciar cualquier otra parte de su anatomía. Un fuerte sonrojo se presento en su rostro de solo imaginarse aquello. Soltó un bufido y trato de despejar su mente una vez más en vano...

-Todo es tu culpa, Alfred...

.

Había cancelado la reunión de hoy. No hubo ni discusiones, ni reclamos, solo aceptación, al parecer todos habían notado el singular humor que se escuchaba en el tono de su voz, no era el habitual tono alegre, infantil y prepotente, hasta altanero, sino uno calmado y extrañamente sereno. Algo no estaba bien con el americano desde la reunión de ayer, en donde salió detrás del enfurecido europeo. Decidieron que un tiempo solo ayudaría a recuperar su habitual comportamiento.

Aunque...cierto británico no estaba avisado sobre los cambios del día de hoy. Y por esa razón se encontraba al frente de la enorme mansión del estadounidense...sabía que Alfred tenía varias casas, y una de ellas era esta que se acondicionaba para las reuniones entre las naciones de todo el mundo.

Arthur se acomodo la corbata. Iba a hacer una reunión más, solamente una reunión sin sentido en donde él y los otros se disputarían por temas salidos del original. Y el estadounidense se saldrá de la tangente soltado incoherencias. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo sobre sus labios.

"Como siempre..."

La enorme sala de juntas se encontraba vacía; cosa extraña, debido a que siempre se encontraba al japonés siempre puntual revisando algo en su portátil, saludándolo con una sonrisa calmada y un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, pero no había nadie. Reviso su reloj de bolsillo...había llegado a la hora acordada, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Una de sus cejas pobladas se arqueo con extrañeza ¿Habrían acordado algo cuando el salió de la sala?

La puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente. Y el aroma a café y chocolate se coló en la habitación...el choque entre verde y azul no se hizo esperar, y la habitual sensación de calor se hizo presente en el británico mientras sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. 

Y ahí se hizo presente la prepotencia masculina que despedía la figura de Alfred en aquella sala, desde que lo vio de niño supo que sería grande, pero nunca imagino que lo sobrepasará en altura...y mucho menos en intimidación.

Algo en su cabeza grito que huyera, pero la coordinación mente-cuerpo parecía haberse interrumpido, haciendo que el mensaje llegara más lento. Sus pasos fueron lentos hacia atrás, pero los pasos del oji azul eran más largos y en escasos segundos estaba enfrente de él.

-Necesitamos hablar...-Arthur quiso reír cuando escucho eso, el norteamericano nunca hablaba, en el esas palabras sonaban tan extrañas.  
>-No tenemos nada que hablar, Alfred, nada...- los ojos del ojiazul se oscurecieron con la respuesta.<br>-Oh, sí que tenemos que hablar. - dio otro paso al frente, y el inglés retrocedió otros dos.-No huyas, Arthur, eso no está en tu carácter.  
>-No huyo...sino trato de no cometer una tontería.<br>-Tontería, dices...-El inglés choco contra la pared, haciendo que su oportunidad de huir se disminuyera. Los ojos de Alfred miraron con intensidad la figura de Arthur, ese inglés tenía un atractivo peculiar, desde sus cejas pobladas, hasta su porte elegante y sereno. -Tu nunca dices tonterías, Arthur, nunca. - una sonrisa casi cómica se pinto en sus labios.  
>-Alfred, deja de comportarte de esa forma y guarda tu distancia...- Las manos del estadounidense chocaron contra la pared enjaulando al inglés con sus brazos.<br>-Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar, y no te irás hasta que escuches, Arthur.  
>-Y yo te he dicho que no hay nada que hablar, no es necesario.<br>-¿Por qué reaccionaste cuando te bese?-ignoro olímpicamente lo primero que dijo el inglés.  
>-Estas mintiendo...Yo no correspondí a nada, tu siempre has sigo un exagerado, Alfred- una casi temblorosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del inglés, tratando de aparentar burla.<br>-Entonces explícame como es que te tiembla la voz...  
>-No me tiembla<br>-Estas temblando como gelatina- se mofo el norteamericano.  
>-Estas equivocado.<br>-Puedo sentir como el calor de tu cuerpo está empezando a subir, a pesar de que me encuentre a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo- Arthur cerro la boca y desvió su mirada del rubio. Tratando en vano de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas.-No puedes ocultarlo, tu cuerpo reacciona sin que tu lo ordenes.  
>-...Calla.<br>-Solo...explícame, ¿Por qué negarlo?- Su voz había sonado suplicante, exigente a oídos normales, pero suplicantes para el británico- ¿Por qué? Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo...  
>-No está bien, no está bien que sigas con esto, Alfred. No va a funcionar.-Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecieron debido a la tristeza a medida que articulaba esas palabras- No va a funcionar, y eso lo sabes...<p>

-¿De qué hablas? No me digas, por favor, que es porque aun soy un niño para ti. ¡Te he probado que no lo soy! - Golpeo con un puño la pared asustando al inglés, ya que aun se encontraba preso entre la jaula de sus brazos- ¡Ya no lo soy, Arthur! ¡Yo no soy aquel niño que lloraba por todo, no soy aquella nación convaleciente que no sabía cómo sobrevivir, no soy aquel que pide de tu ayuda, ni mucho menos soy aquel pobre infante que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo tomaras en cuenta!-La voz de Alfred había subido octavas, haciendo que todo lo que decía sonara como un grito. -¡Ya no más...!  
>-¡LO SÉ!- su grito sonaba lastimero, casi dolido- Lo sé...ya no eres un niño...Ya no eres aquella nación que vi crecer...-El oji azul se sorprendió al ver como el británico le empezaba a temblar la voz- y me temo que aun extraño aquel niño que siempre ha estado en mi memoria, extraño los momentos con él. -Alfred iba a hablar pero el rubio cenizo lo detuvo- Pero...ahora que veo al hombre en que sea convertido no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgico...y va creciendo en mi otro sentimiento...algo que pensé que había enterrado con los años, y tengo miedo...miedo de que te alejes de mi lado, si vuelvo a dejarte entrar.<p>

"Tengo miedo que me lastimes de vuelta"

-Arthur...  
>-Prométeme...que si te dejo entrar de vuelta, no me dejaras.<p>

No tuvo ni que responder, con una mirada basto para que aquel pacto se cumpliera. Y con un sello nuevamente de sus labios se firmo una vez por todas el contrato.

La danza entre los labios de ambos rubios se mantenía campante. Al principio fue dulce, pero a medida que fue tomando campo, la intensidad fue volviéndose mayor...Alfred rozo con su lengua los labios del británico, pidiéndole acceso total a su boca, y este sin ni siquiera pensarlo se lo permitió haciendo que sus lenguas chocaran una contra otra. La falta de aire se había hecho presente para ambos, cosa que no le alegro mucho al estadounidense ya que antes de separarse del inglés mordió el labio inferior de este.

-Te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas-dijo con voz ronca Alfred tratando de recuperar el ritmo.  
>-Oh, cállate- Y esta vez fue Arthur que ataco los labios del americano haciendo que este retrocediera buscando un punto de apoyo para el peso agregado.<p>

Las manos del norteamericano fueron más rápidas y se apoderaron de la corbata del inglés, desatándola de un tiro. Y lanzándola en alguna parte del salón. Siguió con el saco verde, con ayuda casi nada cooperativa del inglés que seguía atacando sus labios.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que usas demasiada ropa, Arthur.- la ronca voz del norte americano nunca había salido tan jodidamente sexy como ahora, pensó el británico.  
>-Ahora que lo menciones, nunca había notado esta ropa más molesta.- su sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el estadounidense.<br>-Entonces arreglemos eso- y con un fuerte tirón desgarro la camisa del británico, haciendo que todos los botones rodaran por el suelo.  
>-iAlfred!<br>-Te comprare otra, - rió divertidamente el gringo mientras atacaba el cuello del británico- Prometo recompensarte...por el momento disfruta.

Su boca succiono cada rincón de la clavícula del británico, para descender por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos, y una que otra marca de sus dientes y labios. Gemidos nada disimulados de parte del oji verde se hicieron presentes por todo el lugar, haciendo que el orgullo masculino del estadounidense se hiciera algo más grande. Lamió el cuello de Arthur y le susurro unas palabras que hicieron que este se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Estas demasiado ansioso...ten paciencia.  
>-Deja...de jugar conmigo- los gemidos que salían de su boca y pequeños suspiro no le permitían hablar con claridad.- Bloody Hell, Alfred.<br>-Paciencia...

Las manos del gringo fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón del británico. Sintiendo con ellas la excitación del mismo. Arthur nunca había sido una persona paciente, cosa que heredo Alfred más adelante, pero siempre lo ocultaba o aparentaba estar calmado pero en estos momentos todo se fue al caño junto con su cordura.

...¿En qué momento Alfred se había quitado la camisa? No le importaba, la verdad que no, solo quería que el americano siguiese dando esas caricias, y besos húmedos que empezaban a hacer estragos en su persona.

Alfred estampo prácticamente contra pared a Arthur, pero este no parecía importarle, debido a que su nueva forma de entretenimiento lo estaba distrayendo. Alfred no sabía si reírse o burlarse debido a la forma en que Arthur se desconectaba de la realidad. Ni siquiera se había inmuto cuando Alfred le obligo a darle la espalda. El oji azul beso el omoplato del inglés haciendo que este temblara ante el toque de los labios febriles sobre su piel. Y mantuvo ocupadas sus manos con la molesta hebilla que en estos momentos eran la barrera entre Arthur y él.

La hebilla fue retirada con rapidez y maestría, mientras una sonrisa casi perversa se curveaba en los labios del gringo. Llevo dos de sus dedos, anular e índice, a su boca haciendo que estos estuvieran los suficientes mojados con su saliva para que funcionara. El inglés lo miro interrogante, el nunca había sido el dominado, era la primera vez que él era el que se encontraba bajo el control de alguien, pero nunca imagino que Alfred fuera capaz de ello. El norteamericano adentro su mano, sin ningún permiso aparente, dentro del pantalón del británico, e introdujo sin pena alguna aquellos dos dedos. El chillido que lanzo Arthur fue muy parecido a la de una mujer causando en Alfred una intensa y ronca carcajada.

-Chillas como niña, "Iggy"- se burlo en su oído la voz de Alfred. - Creía que siendo ex-pirata sonaras diferente.  
>-No te burles de mi...-<br>-Vamos, solo decía...- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del británico- quiero ver cuánto gritas. - y movió sin poder evitarlo los dos dedos haciendo que la respiración del británico se agitara y soltara pequeños jadeos, y uno que otro gemido.  
>-Si no estás lo suficientemente lubricado, te hare daño...- le susurro al oído al británico, y este no pudo más que jadear por aire.<br>-Hmm

Los labios del estadounidense empezaron a besar la parte detrás del cuello del británico, tenía que demostrarle que el podía complacerlo, cumplir las expectativas, todo para que este supiera que no se iría de su lado.

"No me iré, Arthur, ya no más"

El movimiento de los dedos se hizo casi frenético, un poco más acelerado que el anterior haciendo que un calor conocido por Arthur se hiciera presente...estaba a punto de llegar, solo un poco más. América lo supo de solo ver como el Europeo cerraba sus ojos ocultando la excitación que se hacía presente en ellos, siendo capaz de nublar color verdoso. Así que para acelerar el proceso aumento deliberadamente la fricción haciendo que el europeo soltara un jadeo seguido de un sugestivo "sí".

Y llego, haciendo que todo su cuerpo llegara al límite. Había tocado una vez más el cielo cuando llego al orgasmo haciendo que América sonriera contra la piel de su cuello. Sentir el aliento masculino acariciarle su piel hacia que cada uno de sus vellos se pusiera de punta.

Los dedos fueron alejados de aquella cavidad. Haciendo que el inglés suspirara. Los pantalones fueron retirados rápidamente, igualmente los del norteamericano, exponiendo en todo su esplendor su virilidad masculina excitada. Aun aturdido por su momento de éxtasis, pudo notar como Alfred posaba las manos contra la pared, y ahí supo lo que se avecinaba.

Una estocada seguido de una repentina carga de placer. Unos jadeos de parte de ambos, y entonces las movidas de parte del gringo. Eran embestidas lentas, pero entonces el ritmo se volvió mucho más frenético. Arthur se sostuvo como pudo de la pared mientras sus jadeos se volvían uno con los de Alfred. Un gruñido de parte de Alfred se escapo al darse cuenta que el mismo estaba llegando a su punto, pero el deseaba que Arthur también lo acompañara, por eso sus manos fueron directo a la erección del británico y la acaricio con vehemencia. Haciendo que el mismo británico se estremeciera...

El orgasmo había llegado para ambos soltando gritos de placer y descarga. Exhaustos ambos se dejaron caer al suelo.

Una sonrisa cansada adorno los labios del estadounidense mientras se apoyaba en el suelo, levantando un poco su cuerpo para ver al británico que tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Lo había logrado, conseguir que su persona importante lo valorar, más aun, que lo dejara permanecer a su lado.

-¿No estuvo tan, no lo crees?- la voz exhausta del norteamericano resonó en las cuatro paredes de la sala.  
>-Nada mal para un campesino como tu- se mofo Arthur embozando una sonrisa exhausta pero feliz.<br>-Nunca cambiaras, Arthur- y beso con ternura aquellos labios ingleses. El británico sonrió sobre los labios del estadounidense. Podía acostumbrarse a esto...  
>-Alfred...-después de permanecer unos momentos en silencio, abrazado aun por el estadounidense.<br>-Mmm, -respondió medio dormido el gringo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse dándole al salón de conferencias un toque rojizo.  
>-Prométeme que no haremos más conferencias en este lugar...ya no la veré de la misma manera- suspiro- No podre soportarlo...- se sonrojo de solo pensar dar reuniones en este lugar sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una carcajada se hizo escuchar de parte del estadounidense, seguido de un pequeño suspiro.<br>-Pero, Arthur, este lugar es el lugar del recuerdo, es un lugar especial...  
>-Solo no te atrevas a exhibirlo enfrente de todos...<br>-Claro.

Días después.

-"Salón del recuerdo" ¿Qué quiere decir eso, aru?- le pregunto Yao a Alfred señalando la pequeña placa que colgaba desde arriba.  
>-Es un lugar especial, chino.- sonrió el norteamericano.- Aquí sucedió algo muy importante para mí.<br>-Te diste cuenta que las hamburguesa no son la cura del cáncer- se mofo el prusiano, mientras soltaba su característica carcajada- Kesesese~

-Nop, algo mucho mejor.  
>-¿Mucho mejor que la cura del cáncer, señor Alfred?-pregunto Kiku, extrañado.<br>-Aquí conseguí a mi persona especial.  
>-¿Persona especial? - intervino el francés con una sonrisa nada buena, llena de malicia y libidinoso- ¿De quién hablas, Alfred?<br>-Pues de una persona muy especial en verdad, sin importar que cocine espantoso, y que vea seres que no...-un reloj de bolsillo fue estampado directamente a su cara, de parte del inglés acabado de llegar.  
>-¡Cierra la maldita boca, por la reina no puedes mantenerte callado!<p>

Sí, aun seguía siendo su persona especial.

…

Hola, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque la verdad yo me he divertido haciéndolo, siendo la primera vez que escribo algo parecido. Esta pareja en lo personal me agrada bastante por sus contrastes. Le agradecería sus criticas para poder mejorar, y sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte:María


End file.
